


Unfathomables

by salable_mystic



Category: Oryx and Crake - Atwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something Snowman tries not to remember too often</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfathomables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [throughadoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughadoor/gifts).



Snowman remembers kissing Crake. He tries not to remember it too often, though, for nothing good can come of it, and Oryx's voice keeping him company is enough for him to handle, thank you. So he does not need Crake and all the memories of all their unfinished possibilites to show up, as well. Crake and him - that was something different, anyway. Something - strange. But also something good, in its own unaccountable way.

_Unaccountable, inexplicable, unfathomable, peculiar_. More words that will be gone forever once Snowman loses track of them.  
   
It happened before Crake found Oryx, of course.

Once Oryx was there, everything changed.


End file.
